digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Medikoopa
= Medikoopa = (Meh-di-ku-pah), noun *1.) A koopa that casts restorative magic or uses non-magical means of healing. *2.) A member of Digibutter.nerr *3.) A fan-made character/sub-species invented by SladeJT (AKA: Its My Own Requiem). In the Forum *Registered on September 8th, 2007 **Reached 500 posts by her fifth day in the forums. *Keeps stealing people's hats in pms and DeviantArt. *Definitely is obsessed with the Koopa Kingdom. *Enjoys plots which involve someone going against (or being turned against) their former allies/superiors. *Loves to roleplay (both on and off DB) *Randomly enough, she and Chaos Dimentio were voted on whether or not they would make a good couple. After the poll (which was roughly two-thirds 'yes'), they were announced to be married. The two found it amusing enough to agree to it and Medikoopa made a marriage item. *For the Halloween Party, Medikoopa dressed arrived as a Zombie, but due to Fire Arrows and a mix up with a Blood Potion, she reentered as Vaati Transfigured (see avatar used here) and was turned into a Vampire. *For Christmas, Medikoopa spent most of her time playing Super Paper Mario and Phantom Hourglasss. Roleplay *First roleplayed as Medikoopa, whose actual name is Kooparia, but often is just called by her title. *After a bit of confusion, discovered the Alternate character system. This caused her to create "Koopa Colonel", who was a female Paratroopa wearing a spiked helmet. *Tried out other characters, such as Booster, Ludwig von Koopa, and Boomek - the last of the three being an original character of hers, who was actually just a dead version of Kamek Koopa. *Eventually discarded these three in favor of Axem Black and eventually TEC-XX *She has recently created Bowser Morton J. Koopa, the two middle names coming from a piece of fan-art she drew. *Okay, at this point, she has gone through so many plots and characters that she can't keep track of all whom she has had. *The Cackletta Bots, a creation of hers and MsDevin92's, are an upgraded form of the Peach Bots. Frequent Characters *Kooparia the Medikoopa - VERY unlucky. She has had so many bad things happen to her, its become a bit of a running joke. One of these bad things is her marriage to Dimentio. Poor girl... *Kammy Koopa - Due to a distaste for KamekXKammy, Medi started to write Kammy as Kamek's sister. Crazy Cody liked the idea and picked up on it. Kammy likes to pull pranks on her brother, after all, that's what sisters do: tease their brothers. The feeling is mutual. Of course, if Kamek was in danger, she'd risk her life to save him. That's what family does. *Cackletta - Back from the dead and bossin' our favorite Beanish around! *Prince Ludwig von Koopa - Intelligent, great at inventing, the leader of the Kooparmada (Koopa Kingdom's Navy), and an excellent composer. *Cackletta Bots - An invention of Fawful's. They are an upgraded version of the Peach Bots. They are capable of shooting lasers out of their clamps and mouths and are sufficiently Artificially Intelligent to be able to assist Fawful in whatever he orders them to do. Usually lab-work. *Mr. L - Our beloved evil version of Luigi. Medikoopa has him like Daisy, since she believes Luigi likes her too. Also, the Green Thunder will only follow orders given to him by the Count or Nastasia. The former was obvious, but the later made sense, since she's the one who hypnotized him... Kooparia's Many Looks * - Kooparia the Medikoopa. * - Kooparia wearing shades. * - Shroobified Kooparia. * - Random sprites of Kooparia in various outfits. * - Franis-infected Kooparia. Anyone remember this event? xD Store *Runs a store called "Dark Land Supply Store", in which she creates and sells the items of villains either from the games or based on the games using drawings she made on the computer as the item image. She avoids creating harmful items due to the fact that she is still unfamiliar with the whole concept of 'forum battling'. *Link to it is here: Store *Currently is running a Catch Card Shop. Cards cost 10 coins a pop, unless they are an alternate version of someone or the same person in a different outfit. These alternates are 5 coins. Examples of these are here. Relationships *Greenlight and Medikoopa are Good Friends. *Lord Crump and Medikoopa are friends. *Medikoopa and Chaos Dimentio are Intermarried. (It begins with magic.) *Vaati and Medikoopa are heartless partners in The Heartless Shop. **Note, this relationship is not working out oh so well... *Medikoopa and MsDevin92 are awesome Fanfic authors. **Note, this relationship is pure awesome. xD *Medikoopa and MsDevin92 are awesome Fanfic authors. *MsDevin92 and Medikoopa are friends. *MsDevin92 and Medikoopa are the owners of the awesomeness! *MsDevin92 and Medikoopa are flying beyond the stars! *MsDevin92 and Medikoopa are kidnapping the Sandy Claws! *Hario and Medikoopa are a- HOLY CRAP WE'RE BEING WATCHED! =Outside of Digibutter.Nerr:= *She is definitely a she. *Is an art-major in college. *Waiting for Super Smash Brothers: Brawl with anticipation *Writes Mario fanfiction and draws video-game fanart **Also writes other sorts of fanfiction, for example: "Finale", a Nightmare Before Christmas Oneshot. *Doesn't know how to properly manipulate Wiki articles, so she was unable to make this look pretty. *Loves Super Mario RPG to bits. *AOL, Yahoo, and Hotmail Instant Messaging accounts are all Lissahearn. Odd, yeah? *She has a dark-furred cat named Dusty who is, as she types this, lapping up her tea right out of the glass. **The moment she stops typing this, she will push the cat away from the glass and then make herself a fresh cup in a new glass. ***The cat just a second ago walked on the keyboard. Three. Times. In. A. Row. >_<; Category:Members